A part to be used in an engine room of an automobile is required to have properties such as mechanical strength under high-temperature and high-humidity conditions, water resistance, heat resistance, and calcium chloride resistance (because calcium chloride is used for a snow-melting agent). As such part, a part made of a metal has heretofore generally been used. In recent years, however, in response to a need for reducing weight, investigations have been made on automobile parts each using a fiber-reinforced resin (FRP) as an alternative to metal. Of those, a glass-fiber-reinforced thermoplastic resin obtained by dispersing glass fibers in a thermoplastic resin has been expected to be applied to such applications as described above because the resin is excellent in versatility, processability, moldability, and the like, and is excellent in terms of cost. A molded object formed of the glass-fiber-reinforced thermoplastic resin is typically produced by melt-kneading the thermoplastic resin and the glass fibers to provide a pellet, remelting the pellet, and subjecting the resultant to injection molding or the like (see, for example, JP-A-2012-25844, JP-A-2003-285323, and JP-A-2010-189637).